


COUNTDOWN

by catfishkid



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Cute, Friends to Lovers, Fuck COVID, Guest staring Kamie, M/M, New Year's Eve, They CUTE cute, What happens in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid
Summary: 2020 draws to an end. Nev knows who he wants to spend the new year with and Max is in another state and trying his best to deal with that new found information. Also there’s a whole pandemic going on, which doesn’t really help.
Relationships: Max Joseph & Nev Schulman, Max Joseph/Nev Schulman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this entire thing today to excuse me for any grammar mistakes and lousy writing etc etc. Wish I had more time to spend on it but was determined to get it done but midnight! So enjoy :)

Max paced around his living room. He ignored Nev blowing up his phone just like he did the day before and the day before that.

2020 had been a crazy year and now with less than 24 hours before 2021 started off he was adamant he was going to leave all the crazy stuff behind. Granted he couldn’t get rid of Corona but he could most certainly forget that his best friend, his ex cohost, his right hand man had came out to him the other day.

No, Max was not homophobic, that notion wasn’t crazy even if he hadn’t suspected it which he most certainly had. The crazy thing was when Nev asked him on a date. Now they weren’t working together and he wanted something good to look forward to in the new year it seemed right. That’s what Nev had said.

He’s said if so confidently like he hadn’t just admitted he was gay or bisexual or he’d just asked Max out. Max on the other hand has freaked. They’d spoken nearly everyday on Zoom during the first lockdown and then had kept it up even when things had gone back to normal a bit more, Max hadn’t thought anything of it. They both lived alone and he was thankful for the regular human contact in times that would otherwise be extremely lonely.

Now he was other thinking things. Had he been leading Nev on, should he have weaned off the once, sometimes twice or three times daily Zooms? And not only that Max was straight. He’d never shown any interest in dudes, not past the occasional saying that’s a good looking guy usually in reference to someone appearing on their show, or maybe he had subconsciously. He’d seen straight people on his show before completely unaware they swing any other way until they start talking to someone. Usually every day, like how he’d been speaking to Nev.

Either way he’d freaked out, not voicing any of this to Nev and shooting him down harshly with no consideration for his feelings and then not answering any messages since. Except one yesterday to tell Nev he was okay and he just needed space. Of course this was Nev they were talking about, that wasn’t good enough for him. He wanted to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Nev was an idiot. He knew that Max wasn’t into guys but not only was he an idiot he was an optimist. And after they’d spoken every single day for the best part of the year he had thought maybe, just maybe he’d have a chance. But he was wrong and now his best friend wasn’t talking to him.

He’d tried everything to distract himself from what had happened but between all the jogs and workouts he still found himself calling Max constantly. He just wanted to talk to him, to know he was okay. The text Max had sent hadn’t been convincing and if they’d been in the same city Nev would’ve knocked his door down by now.

This was a great way to start the new year. Not.

He sighed and picked up his phone again. This time instead of dialling Max he went for someone completely different.

“Hey Nev, what’s up?”

“Kamie, I told Max. Well I didn’t tell Max but I kinda told him and now everything is ruined and god I’m so stupid—“

“Woah, Nev, calm down. I’m going to need you to start from the beginning okay.”

“Okay,” Nev took a deep breath and sat down. “Okay. So you remember that evening we got drunk and I told you I liked guys and you asked if anything had ever gone on with Max and I joked that I wish. Well it was true, I do wish and I asked him out on a date because we move been talking like everyday and—“

“And you need to calm down again.”

“Right, right. Sorry. Since the first coronavirus lockdown Max and I started speaking everyday on the phone and zoom and I managed to convince myself it was a good time to ask him on a date and he said no.”

“Oh Nev.”

“Please don’t pity me.”

“Firstly you’re and idiot.”

“Oh.”

“You’ve known this man for how many years and now you decide to ask him out over Zoom, when you’re in different cities in the middle of a pandemic not to mention everyone’s head is a bit all over the place at the moment. Finding out your best friend kinda likes you is enough to throw anyone off whether he’s into you like that or not. Secondly, we come to you definitely should’ve asked him if he’s into guys before doing that. Nev what was you thinking?”

“I was thinking he’s the perfect guy and I want to be with him, Kamie. I know it sounds stupid, but ever since we were kids I’ve fancied him and even after all the time we spent together filming I honestly feel closer to him this year than I ever have. Sometimes we’d speak for hours at night until one of us fell asleep and all that kind of stuff. It just seemed right, but I hold my hands up I misread the signs. I just wish he’d speak to me you know so I can try and make things better.”

There was a pause and a sigh. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Wait really? What are you going to say?”

“Don’t you trust me Nev? Listen we have three weeks before filming again and I’ll be dammed if I have to put up with you moping on camera. Even if it is virtual.”

“Thanks Kamie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Max had always liked Kamie, from the first moment he met her and the first time she guest hosted on the show he knew that was the person that he wanted replacing him. She had her head firmly on shoulders and was the realist to Nev’s optimist. Much like he had once been. So that’s why when she had called Max half an hour ago he picked up without hesitation despite knowing what it would be about and he listened to everything she had to say.

She didn’t hold back. She told him how much he meant to Nev and how Max had all the power right now. If they’re friendship meant anything he’d just call him and make this right, or attempt to anyway. So Max did, he pressed the call button on his iPhone before he could talk himself out of it.

“Max,” Nev spoke first his voice calmer than usual. “Thanks for calling and sorry for all the calls and texts.”

“It’s fine I should’ve called you that day and spoken about things.” Max put the phone on loudspeaker next to his head and he stretched out on his bed.

“What I said the other day I’m sorry. I know it probably came as a shock, I wasn’t thinking. I was just caught up in the moment as usual.”

“You don’t have to apologise. It just caught me off guard, Nev. I had feeling you was into men, but me. It was just a lot to process.”

“Why do you sound so shocked, Max? It was obvious wasn’t it? I flirted with you for six and a half seasons on national tv, I flirted with you for since we were literally kids off of national tv.”

“I honesty didn’t realise.” Max thought back to all the times Nev had flirted with him now it became clear it wasn’t just Nev being his goofy charming self or just for the cameras, but before that Max had no idea. Or did he? He was even sure anymore.

“Is there not a single chance, like even 0.0001% that you kind of like me like that, Max? I don’t want to push you but I just need to know. Did I completely misread the signs and fuck up this friendship for nothing?”

“You haven’t fucked up our friendship,” Max said, choosing to ignore Nev’s question. Kamie had asked him the same thing and when he refused to answer she told him he owed it to himself, not just Nev, to be honest. He didn’t like Nev though, not like that. That’s why they were in this whole situation. Max was straight and he’d never thought of a man like that let alone Nev Schulman. “Listen, once things get back to normal and we’re in the same city again we’ll go for lunch or a beer and hang out like we used to and it’ll be like this never happened.”

There was silence. They both knew that was easier said than done.

“What are you doing for New Year’s Eve?” Max asked, changing the subject. He didn’t see any reason to dwell on it for any longer, it wouldn’t do either of them any good.

“Nothing.” Nev replied flatly. “Probably watching the ball drop on television.”

“Alone?”

“I don’t want loads of people here giving the circumstances.”

“I guess. But at least have one person so you’re not alone. Your brother surely has no plans?”

“What are you doing?”

Max stared at the ceiling. He’d planned to be asleep and in bed, maybe a bit drunk, well before midnight but plans change. “We can Zoom or something? Won’t be the same but see in the new year together. Your my best friend Nev and you’ve helped me so much this year so it seems only right.”

“Yeah I guess.” Nev didn’t sound as enthusiastic as Max would’ve hoped but it was something at least. “I’ll talk to you later then. And thanks again for calling me?”

“No problem I’m glad we spoke. Laters.”

“Laters.”

An instant emptiness struck Max when Nev put the phone down. Part of him wanted what they had a few months ago, even when there was nothing left to say they’d just stay on the line to each other sometimes going about their daily business and sometimes just laying there doing nothing. It was like in person, sometimes after a long days filming when all their energy had been spent they’d find themselves in the same hotel room just laying on the bed together and it was nice. No talking, no nothing. Just being there in each others company. Together.

For the past 8 years they’d done everything, even then that was doing nothing, together. It struck Max that Nev hadn’t read the signs wrong, they’d pretty much been a couple without the actual couple part. Max could admit that. And he’d liked it, he’d liked having Nev there whether it was in person or on the phone. He hadn’t questioned it before because it had just seemed right and maybe if it was down to himself they’d always be stuck in that ‘will they won’t they, just friends’ phase, but Nev had seen something there and he deserved more.

Kamie was right. Max owed it to himself and to Nev to be honest. And right now he wasn’t sure what that meant, if was a scary thought and all these potential new feelings were overwhelming. But he knew one thing though, he wanted to see the new year in with Nev and he wanted 2021 to start out right with the both of them together. Whatever together might mean.


	4. Chapter 4

Nev made it to 8pm without a drink. Initially he’d planned to just spend the whole day black out wasted to forget everything, but now he has a virtual date, for lack of a better word, with Max this evening. Of course it wasn’t the sort of date Nev wanted but he’d take what he could get. After all their friendship was something he didn’t want to lose.

It was still hard though, despite knowing he’d misread the signs it was disappointing and sad. What made it worse was he’d built this up in his head for so many years, he’d managed to convince himself that being with Max was naturally the next step as apart from kissing or fucking they physically couldn’t get closer plus emotionally and mentally the stuff they had shared, spoken about they were things Nev would never tell anyone else and he imagined Max wouldn’t either. Them 1am chats about how Max’s anxiety was screwing with him, them late night calls from Nev asking Max to pick him up from the bar drunk and crying in the passenger seat about how much his parents divorce has fucked with him as a kid. All that shit was something they only shared with each other. 

But Nev wanted just a little bit more, he wanted to be able to hold Max when they were laying there over sharing at 1am. He wanted Max to kiss him on the mouth whilst telling him everything was going to be okay when he was having drunken breakdowns. And that’s where things had got confusing because he was certain Max wanted that too. Despite always dating girls Max had never shied away from when pointing out a guy was good looking and not in the weird ‘no homo’ way many straight men did and despite all the times he’d push Nev away for being annoying on camera when they were alone Nev had slowly begun pushing the physical boundaries. The last time they’d hung out in person it ended with Nev’s head against Max’s shoulder with Nev’s leg over Max’s as they laid on the bed watching some dumb YouTube videos drunkenly at stupid o’clock in the morning and Max seemingly hadn’t cared. Staying like that until he dragged himself to the sofa to go to sleep.

The first whiskey Nev gulped down neat. He appreciates the burn and the rush to his head. The second glass he added ice and went a bit slower. He’d thought about getting stoned instead this evening but past experiences told him that doing that whilst sad just made him even worse and he didn’t want to be an emotional wreck when he spoke to Max later.

Initially he’d wanted to make sure Max was okay and keep the friendship alive, but he realised soon after their phone call earlier it could never be like it was before. Nev knew he wouldn’t be able to cope with the daily calls, the late night chats and all that jazz anymore. Not straight away anyway, it would be like torture. In fact he didn’t even want this evening to happen, he’d only said yes because Max was making the effort.

Four glasses of whiskey down and Nev said to himself fuck Max Joseph and picked up the phone to text him.

“Max, I’m glad we spoke earlier but I don’t think I can do this evening. I appreciate you feel different from me but I can’t change the way I feel and all of this is just too much for me right now. I’m glad you’re okay and I’m glad we’ve cleared the air but it hurts and seeing in the new year with you as just friends is too bitter sweet for me.” Nev read aloud what he typed and then bravely added _‘love you, Nev x’_ at the end before sending. He wanted sure if he regretted that last bit or not, he’d told Max he loved him before and it wasn’t an ‘I love you’ it was just a friendly love you.

Three hours, half a bottle of whiskey and no reply later Nev was regretting it. Not just the love you thing but everything and when he tried to call Max’s phone and it went straight to voicemail his own phone found itself hitting the wall. Well that was something that definitely wasn’t seeing the new year


	5. Chapter 5

Max was out of JFK airport by just after 11pm. This was definitely the craziest thing he’d ever done but he was scared and excited all at the same time. He’d slept for most of the five hour flight from LA and had been appreciative of the free business upgrade on the mostly empty flight, especially since the last minute ticket has cost him nearly $300.

Once he was in the Uber headed to Brooklyn he finally had the means to charge his phone as the driver offered him his charging cable. His phone had died mid flight and in the last minute rush to the airport his own charger amongst other essentials had been forgotten. In face he was unsure why he decided to pack six pairs of socks but not a toothbrush. Oh well.

The first thing that came up on the little screen was a message notification from Nev. They hadn’t set a time to Zoom this evening but it was probably regarding that. Max read the message.

It was anything but what he thought it would be.

He instantly hit the call button but was met with Nev’s familiar custom voicemail. He tried again. And again. It was futile.

Max was worried now he couldn’t even focus on the fact Nev had dropped in a random ‘love you’ at the end of his text. Max couldn’t focus on anything except wanting to know if Nev was okay.

The cab journey couldn’t go quick enough, and he was thankful that the driver didn’t try to make too much conversation. Once they arrived outside the apartment building Max jumped out almost forgetting his luggage in the trunk.

For all the rush he was in, when he got to the entrance of the building he just stood there. He took a deep breath and checked his watch. Seven minutes until midnight. He’d made it, now all he had to do was buzz.


	6. Chapter 6

Nev almost dropped his glass when he answered his apartment buzzer and he heard Max’s voice. He didn’t know what to say so just buzzed him in.

He has exactly three minutes to compose himself and his apartment. He tried to hide all the dirty plates and glasses that had been neglected in the sink, he almost ripped off the dirty tank top he’d been wearing since yesterday and threw on a clean blue t shirt, black sweatpants would have to stay though. He didn’t have time to do anything else, there was a gentle tapping on the door and he answered it straight away.

There he was. Max Joseph. All grey hair, brown eyes and black face mask.

“Nev are you okay?” Was there first thing he said, he sounded panicked.

“I’m fine, bit drunk but fine.”

“I tried to call you but no answer and I’ve been worrying all the way here.”

“You came to New York because I didn’t pick up the phone now that’s dedication.”

Max chuckled and stepped inside, dropping his backpack to the floor and unzipping his jacket. “No I tried to call you when I was in the taxi and after seeing your text and your phone was off so I just panicked. Don’t do that to me, Nev, please.”

“Yeah my phone had an accident. Need to get a new one, sorry about that. But why are you here in New York. Not in LA.”

“Listen Nev, I have a lot of explaining to do I know that, but there’s exactly 34 seconds until it’s midnight and I don’t think I can for all that in 34 seconds especially when I’ve gotta do this.”

Nev blinked. He was totally lost now. “Do what?”

“Do this.” Max kicked the front door closed and backed Nev up to the nearest wall and before any more questions were asked his mask was off and he was kissing Nev.

Max Joseph was kissing him. Max Joseph was kissing him like his life depended on it and it was the most amazing thing in the world. Max’s hand in his hair, Max’s other hand on his cheek, Max’s tongue in his mouth, Max’s heart pounding so hard Nev could feel it through his coat. Or maybe that was his own heart he didn’t know. He didn’t know much about anything right now except it was New Year’s Eve and the person he was in love with was here in front of him touching him and kissing him.

And then he remembered he’d drunk a lot of whiskey. His head started spinning and he had to open his eyes, unfortunately that wasn’t enough to steady himself though so he pushed Max off and stayed back against the wall for support.

“What, did I do something wrong?” Max asked.

“No, no. I’ve just drunk too much and well yeah that was erm well I don’t know what that was, but am I dreaming? Is this real?”

“First of all,” Max looked at his watch, “happy new year Nev. Second of all, this is all real and I honestly don’t know what all of this is or what any of this means but I know I wanted to see the New Year in with you, I know I want you in my life in 2021 and I know that kissing you was fucking amazing and we definitely have to do that again. So whatever that means I want to find out together okay forget anything else I might’ve said before this is what I want.”

Nev didn’t know what to say, he was still just blinking and taking all this in. He wasn’t sure if he needed more alcohol or something to get rid of all the alcohol that was in his system. Although he wasn’t sure either one would be much help right now. 

“You’re not just saying this because Kamie gave you an earful or you feel sorry for me?” He finally asked.

“Of course not. I mean Kamie can be scary but I have her to thank, she spoke sense into me and made me realise what I really want. Plus do you actually think that I would fly five hours, last minute in the middle of a pandemic if I wasn’t serious?”

“That’s true.” Nev bit his lip sheepishly. It was definitely true. “So does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

“What do you think, you idiot? Of course I will.”

Nev smiled widely and so did Max. 2021 was off to a good start already.


End file.
